Communications technology continues to evolve. Presently, a user may carry a wireless device to communicate with others, to read a book or magazine, to watch a video or movie that he or she has downloaded from the Internet, to watch live sporting or other events, to shop online, and/or to carry on other activities.
Conveniently, wireless devices are sized so consumers may take and use them generally wherever they may go. For example, a mother may use her wireless device via video telephony to “attend” a parent-teacher conference with her child's teacher. As another example, an office worker may catch a play-off game on his or her wireless device while having lunch. Yet another example is that of a student who may read his or her textbook on his or her wireless device.
Among the conveniences afforded by current wireless devices is that they may be relatively small and light, and may be readily carried in hand, in a pocket or a purse, or in a case. Yet, this convenience may have its drawbacks. The mother who uses her wireless device to FaceTime™ with her child's teacher, e.g., usually has to hold or prop up her wireless device so the parties are “face-to-face.” The office worker who is watching a play-off game on his or her wireless device while having lunch also has to hold or prop up the device so he or she can see the game and eat at the same time. The student reading his or her textbook on his or her device may have to hold or prop up his or her device while reading and while taking notes or otherwise studying with the textbook.
Holding a wireless device while carrying activities such as the video conference, watching the play off game and eating, and studying by reading and taking notes can be tiring and/or awkward. The mother's arm may grow tired of holding the wireless device so she is “face-to-face” with her child's teacher. The office worker may find it awkward to hold the wireless device in one hand so he or she may see the play-off game, yet be able to eat his or her lunch in a socially acceptable manner. A student may hold his or her wireless device to read a textbook, but may have to lay the device down to take notes or face awkward positioning in holding the device and writing at the same time.
So as not to have to hold the wireless device, the user may prop it against an object. Propping the wireless device against an object is only possible, however, when such an object is available and suitable for the purpose. A worker having lunch may prop his or her device against his beverage cup, if he or she has such a cup, but it may not be the right size or provide the right angle of propping, or may be a hazard to the device (such as by being wet). And every time the user desires a sip of his or her beverage, inconveniently, he or she has to un-position the wireless device, hold it, take a drink, and then re-position the device.
Rather than prop his or her device against an object to view the display screen of a wireless device, a user may use a stand specially designed for propping the wireless device. As with simply propping, using a prior art stand has its disadvantages. A first disadvantage is that a wireless device typically does not integrally include a stand to prop the wireless device for convenient viewing of the display screen. A user typically has to acquire a stand to use as a prop as an accessory to the wireless device. In other words, a user may have to spend extra money to purchase a stand. If a stand is unavailable for purchase from the same entity that sold the wireless device, the user may have to go to a different seller, which may be located in a locale different from the seller of the wireless device.
Moreover, in some cases, the user may have to buy a stand that is specially designed to fit his or her wireless device rather than use a “generic” stand. Again, if the seller of the wireless device does not have such a specially designed stand available for purchase, the user may have to find somebody selling the specialized stand, which may include a lot of shopping around.
Another problem with using prior art stands is that a user may forget to carry along his or her stand with his or her wireless device. It may be difficult to remember to bring the stand along with the wireless device, especially if the stand has been separated from the wireless device such as for charging, etc.
A disadvantage to using prior art stands is that it may be difficult to “bring along” a stand for a wireless device when the stand is heavy, shaped strangely, and/or large sized. The office worker may find it easy to slip his or her wireless device into a shirt or slacks pocket when leaving the office for lunch, but may find it difficult to fit a large, heavy stand in the same pocket with the wireless device. The stand may have to be carried separately, which may lead to problems such as losing the stand, having something suitable to carry the stand, readily finding the stand when the user desires to use the wireless device with the stand, and replacing the stand in its carrier when the user is finished with the wireless device.
Another disadvantage to prior art stands for use with a wireless device is that the stands may be complicated to use. A prior art stand may have to be retrieved, unfolded, or undone, and its parts may have to be configured by the user to display the wireless device in an acceptable fashion. The configuration of the prior art stand may take the user some time if such configuration is complicated. The office worker may miss part of his or her play-off game or at least use up part of his or her lunch hour figuring out the configuration of the stand rather than enjoying a break from his or her labors by watching the play-off game.
Accordingly, there is a need by at least some users of wireless devices for an apparatus and/or a method that is more convenient than the prior art to relieve the users of having to hold their respective wireless devices when they are viewing the display screens thereof.